


How Can Anyone Be Complete Over With Their Past

by bombastothunderhammer



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombastothunderhammer/pseuds/bombastothunderhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if one of Gordon's friends came to the village.Will Aaron get though this and can Robert support him though this tough time?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something like this so I hope its okay.Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes I'm not very good at English but I tried. Hope you like it and I would love to know your thoughts about it.

It was a busy afternoon for Aaron as he was stuck at the scrapyard on his own, because Adam was still busy rebuilding Vic’s business after all the mayhem with Holy’s drug addiction. However, Aaron didn’t mind he actually likes working on his own without Adam’s constant terrible jokes and whining about all the paperwork. After spending the whole morning lifting and breaking down old rusty cars, he was slouching on his office chair, whilst wearing oil stained work clothes, trying to concentrate on the endless pile of paperwork. But trying several times to understand all the confusing and complicated numbers it made him hope that Robert was here right now helping him as Robert would always remind him how great he is at all the paperwork when he was at Home Farm.

Suddenly, a sound of a car braking appeared outside the porta cabin distracting him from the irritating paperwork. A slight smirk was displayed on his face has he was hoping that the newcomer would be Robert and was dreaming of varieties of scenarios of how Robert was going to distract him because he really needed that type of distraction right now.

“Hello, is anyone here?” Aaron frowned as he realised it wasn’t Robert but was confused has he doesn’t recognised the voice. He approached the opened door which viewed a mid-aged man leaning against his own car.

“Yes, I um own this place, can I help you?” Aaron politely spoke as he got closer to the stranger slightly worried about why he was here.

“Yeah, I want to find someone who lives here, Aaron Livesy” he said with an unusual grin. Aaron uncomfortable fiddling with his zip trying to calm his nerves has he tried to think why this complete strange mid-age man wants him. He thought about saying that Aaron doesn’t live here no more so he would just go again but his curiosity got the better of him.

“That’s me, Aaron, sorry but I don’t know you, should I?” Suddenly the man glared at him analysing Aaron’s body with desire. Aaron’s discomfort increases as he tried to avoid his stare he moved closer to the porta cabin away from him but as he did the man stepped closer to him.

“Do you know, your dad always said you was cute as a kid but I never thought you would grow into a handsome guy like you are now” he grunted whilst stepping even closer to Aaron trapping against one of the parked destroyed cars. Fear charged Aaron’s body has he tried to avoid the man’s powerful stare, his chest tightened, his hands shaking against his thighs. He lost his ability to speak as the man slowly moved towards his ear. His warm breath pressed against his neck as he gently whispered.

“I know that you have been a bad boy”

He couldn’t stop the flow of tears stream down his cheek. That was all he need to say to turn Aaron into the small vulnerable eight year old he used to be. Aaron wanted to scream for help but nothing came out of his mouth, he felt hopeless but trying to conceal his fear towards the bloke but it wasn’t working. He even sounded just like his dad even the phase was something he would say, Aaron thought it was Gordon just for a slight second. Aaron needed to do something but his nerves was stopping him from doing anything like he lost the feeling of his trembling body.

A sudden burst of laughter fell from the man’s lips making Aaron flinch that caused his back to hit hard against the frame of the car behind him. He couldn’t show the pain in front of this man as it would show his vulnerability and Aaron didn’t want to be viewed as weak, so he tried to breath in the pain whilst still trying to control his panic.

The man’s hand was moving gently towards Aaron’s thigh so close he nearly touch Aaron’s body but a loud rustling of gravel broken the moment which cause the man to quickly step away from Aaron leaving him terrified against the car.

“Maybe we can finish this another time”

The thought of him coming so closer to his body again made Aaron sick. But his mind went blank as the man disappeared in his car leaving a cloud of dust and a petrified Aaron. All Aaron could do was fall to the floor leaning against the car pulling his knee towards his chest into a ball whilst rocking himself silently. He drop his guard which made the build of tears shower down his redden face that cause his body to go into shock and to hyperventilate.

So much he didn’t realise that Robert’s car was pulled up against the scrapyard. Robert stepped out of his car searching for Aaron but was in surprise and sadness has he caught a glimpse of a figure curled against one of the cars. Robert ran toward the car in worry ready to wrap his hands around his boyfriend. He was taken back as he viewed his vulnerable and scared boyfriend violently shaking on the floor.

“Aaron”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speech" 'Thought'

Robert felt so helpless, he wanted so desperately to make it better by just wrapping his shaking arms around his beloved boyfriend and make all the pain go away. But, Robert knows that a simple hug can’t fix all of Aaron’s pain. Robert’s hands just hovered over Aaron’s fragile body, trying not to make a sound just in case Aaron flinches and becomes scared of his boyfriend which would sink Robert into more sadness.

“Babe, you need look at me, you’re safe no one is going to hurt you” he said with care and love whilst lifting his hands to his face to make Aaron see he won’t touch him.

“Ro...Robert” Aaron murmured so quietly that Robert hardly heard it but he could sense his pain but also can sense that Aaron is questioning his existence.

“Yeah it’s me, its fine, everything going to be okay” he said with a supporting tone hoping that Aaron can hear him and can acknowledges his existence. ‘I need you Aaron, come on please be okay’ Robert thinks as he slowly got closer to Aaron. Aaron breathing was still heavy and uneven but he had stopped shaking. Robert slightly touched Aaron’s hand try to bring him back to reality.

“Aaron, you need to breath in and out slowly that’s it in and out” Robert slowly said breathing in and out, out loud. After I while Aaron started to have control over his breathing.

“Robert” Aaron spoke with more confidence, more awareness. “Yes, it’s me”. All Aaron needed to do was to look at Robert in one way and Robert opened his arms ready for Aaron to launch into him, letting his pain out into tears.

“It’s okay, everything going to be okay” Robert softly said whilst stroking Aaron hair which he had learnt from past panic attacks he’s had, however he normally has them when he has a bad night but never in public. ‘What happened Aaron, why are you need pain’ Robert questioned himself, trying to remember every step he and Aaron took today, trying to find any reason for Aaron to be like this. But something scared him even more, Robert thought that maybe this is it for Aaron he is never going to be complete over his past. He still has the memories, the scar, the constant fear of that one cruel man that wrecked his childhood and that feared Robert even more because he always hope that maybe Aaron would eventually be healed from all his past and he could just be happy and safe for once in his life with his beloved boyfriend.

“Robert”

“Yes, what’s wrong?” Robert looked into Aaron’s blue beautiful eyes with love.

“I need to to g…get out of here pleeassse” there was still a quiver in his voice. Robert gently places his hands on his arm and gently lifted him up.

“Is it okay if I place a hand on your hip to help you into my car”, a slight nob came from Aaron so Robert softly puts his warm hand against his hip supporting him to his car.

The drive was silent, not awkward but comforting. Every couple of times Robert glanced over at Aaron, he just stared out of the window feeling like he was trying to find something out there but doesn’t know what.

But finally there was outside the pub, without even saying anything Aaron pushed the door open and stormed inside the pub. Robert didn’t even have a chance to even take off his seat belt before Aaron was already in his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - There is reference to self harm and past child abuse in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry about the waiting I've been busy with College but now I've got some free time I thought I would get back into writing again, It might be a bit rubbish and some mistakes as I haven't written in ages so be patient. I would love to know peoples comments on it.

‘Dirty’

That one word circling Aaron’s mind as ran to the bathroom, not even noticing that Chas was shouting his name. All he could feel was the stranger’s breath on his skin, his hand on his thigh, the smell of his cheap supermarket aftershave on his clothes. With his still trembling hands he eventually locked the bathroom door. Leaning against the door trying to get control of his mind, his hands viciously rubbing on his clothes, trying his best to take away the presence of this man off his body.

He turned on the shower and he watched has the room filled up with stream, he quickly ripped of his clothes not caring that he teared one of his favourite black shirts. A shoot of pain charged his body making his mind clear as he walks into the boiling hot shower. Aaron knew that this wasn’t a good idea has he viciously scrubs his body which made blood surface on his skin, he knew that Robert would notice what he had done and question more about his sudden behaviour today, but he didn’t care because right now he need it he needed to be clean and to forget what just happened and this was the only way he knew how.

As he stands in the shower adding shower gel to his raw redden skin, his mind went back to the same situation he was in when he was young. The memory of his young body sitting underneath the shower scrubbing Gordon’s touch over his body. Several bruises forming on his hips and thighs as he tried to silence his weeping because he didn’t want to wake a drunk Gordon and make him even more angry. Pain vibrating his small body as he felt like is body is not his own but a property of Gordon’s.

*****************************************************************************************

‘Aaron, please let me help you’ Robert thought as he tried to catch up with Aaron but it was too late as he heard a loud bang from the bathroom.

“What have you done now?”, was the only thing Chas needed to say to change Robert’s worry into anger.

“When are, you going to like me, I know I have done some terrible things but come on how many things have you done that you regret” the second he said it he regrets it knowing exactly what Chas regrets most in her life. Chas responded angrily. 

“Don’t …. you …. dare, you know how much it hurts to know that I leave my beautiful, innocent son to that man, I will regret it every day”

She turned her back and stormed in to the living room grabbing the nearest glass to pour the first but not last glass of wine.

Robert carefully entered the living room using he soft voice he normally uses those days Aaron needed to be comforted, “You know that’s not what I meant I don’t want to hurt you I just want you to give me a chance everything you two have been though, the way I have been supporting you both I just think I deserve a chance” 

Robert sadly watched Chas down the already third glass of wine, reaching for the bottle again Robert quickly but gently placed his hand on her arm.

“Maybe that’s enough, it isn’t going to help”. Chas knew he was right which irritated her but realised that it wasn’t the best opinion, releasing her grip on the bottle leaning back on the chair.

“So, what is the real reason about Aaron’s behaviour back there” 

“I don’t know something is just wrong but I don’t know what. I thought it would be a good idea for him to be on his own for a bit give him some space, but I promise you I will find out and protect him with ever happened. I just want your son to be happy and I will do anything for that”

With that he turned away and made his way upstairs, Chas suddenly realised why Aaron fell in love with him all that time ago because of this side that she has never seen before. The gentler and kinder Robert that she wished she seen more of but knew full well that Aaron sees that side of him all time. Knowing all the terrible things he has done but also knowing that she and dozen others in this village has done equally or worst things then him so maybe she should give him a chance as she understands that Robert would do anything for her baby boy to be happy.


End file.
